


Standing In The Wilderness

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a thing of beauty. Mikoto now understood his reasoning for allowing the sixteen year old into HOMRA. She was the definition of fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing In The Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> Bases on Mikoto's song Standing In The Wilderness CX PS. If you look up the English version (if you don't speak Japanese) I incorporated some of the lyrics I not the fix cx

Mikoto didn't even try to keep up with the teenage girl racing ahead of him, he merely walked as usual, hands tucked in his pockets, cigarette hanging from his lips. He noticed the ends of her short, brown hair seemed to catch fire, leaving small trails of smoke behind her. Mikoto stopped twenty feet from his newest clan member; Sloane Kato. She turned around after hearing her king mutter under his breath, Sloane pointed accusingly at him, smirking crookedly as she said;

"The only reason you're here is because you agreed to come along so I could show you my new trick!" Sloane said, "I promise, I haven't wasted the king's precious time!" She said teasingly as she ran to the middle of the forest clearing, looking to her king who stared back with bored amber eyes. "Mikoto! This... Is for you!" Mikoto's eyes widened a fraction at the tears falling from her eyes.

"What is she doing?" He questioned quietly. Mikoto focused on her, her hands & feet catching the same lovely red like his. Sloane sprinted further from Mikoto, her flames becoming brighter as she picked up speed, until finally, she managed her trick. "She's flying... No, _gliding_." Mikoto corrected himself as his clansman went higher into the sky, using the currents of the air to help her stabilize herself. She was a treasure, he had realized. Sloane glanced down, tears still falling as she clenched her fist, repressing her irritation, teeth grit to ignore her natural impluse.

 _All this power... I want to destroy them..._ Her mind growled, but what brought her back was the smile, it was small, but a smile graced her king's features. Sloane smiled back,  & looked forward, she could feel the power coursing through her veins. She was alone, she could do as her heart desired in the wilderness. Destroy as her heart pleased, level the place without worry for anyone else. Mikoto backed away as she landed, Sloane didn't meet his gaze. She couldn't. Not anymore. Mikoto frowned & stepped closer, snuffing out his cigarette in the process. There was only so much he could do now...

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked in his usual unchanging tone. Sloane shook her head, "Sloane." Mikoto said serious. She clenched her fist, it still engulfed in flames.

"... I want to push my powers... To the limit... Until nothing remains..." He could have sworn her eyes burned the same red as their flames. Sloane turned away, & quickly a tree caught fire with a flick of her wrist. She laughed as it burned, catching other trees on fire along with it. Mikoto frowned once more, deeper this time. Sloane bared her teeth at the forest as a light hold held back her right arm, as if trying to stop her. She didn't turn around, doing so would only halt her rage, smothering it once more. Sloane thought of the blue king, Reisi Munakata, she snarled at the thought. She craved blood. _His_ blood. For what he did to Mikoto. To Anna. To all of HOMRA! Sloane pulled free from the imaginary grasp that would've been there... And for a moment. Her power surge became a reality, trees in all directions were set ablaze, the burning not even close to matching the rage she felt as tears trailed hotly from her brown eyes. Out here. She bares herself to the world. Showing her feelings through the usage of her ability, her power.

"Sloane. Stop." Mikoto urged & reached for her, hand merely passing through her now. Sloane roared in pain, the fires around her intensified. She'd forgotten how Mikoto's hand felt resting on her shoulder, she forgot the weight of it, if it was rough or smooth. It all slipped away in one year. Even his voice was becoming scratchy now. Sloane crumpled to the floor, the flames dimming just as quickly as they glowed until completely out. Her tears flowed freely now, sobs racked her frame as she curled into herself on the cold, dirt ground. Sloane looked at her hand as black strips wrapped around it, embers faintly glowing in spots before fading, & giving way to skin. She placed her hand over her chest, curling her digits around the necklace there. Mikoto's necklace.

 _For now my flames are held back by a lock,_ she looked up at the starry sky, closing her eyes, _In place... These crimson bonds... Bonds of things I have to protect._ Her eyes opened, no longer brown but a bright red. Mikoto loomed over her, his face was blurry, all accept his eyes, his beautiful amber eyes. Sloane could just make out his smile, knowing he was proud of her. He nodded once before disappearing, a single tear falling from the new red king. For the beloved, true king of HOMRA. Sloane sat up some, looking around before standing.

"No blood. No bone. No ash." She chanted quietly & began to walk from the direction she came. Sloane paused at the end of the clearing, looking back, "Goodbye wilderness... For now, I don't need that." She paused briefly, _"Yet."_ And continued to walk back to HOMRA. She was the new red king, she had a clan to watch over. She couldn't play around in the forest & pretend to get lost anymore, waiting for Tatara or Mikoto to find her. Things are different now...


End file.
